


Laundry

by doridoripawaa



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doridoripawaa/pseuds/doridoripawaa
Summary: Felix finds someone else awake when he sets out to do his chores at dawn.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Laundry

Early mornings in Garreg Mach were surprisingly eerie.

Felix was no stranger to the dawn; he often woke up as soon as the sun began to peek over the monastery's brick walls so that he could head to the training grounds before anyone else. He preferred to practice his technique when nobody else was around, finding the silence to make him far more effective and efficient. His classmates tended to chatter like squirrels even when slicing, swinging, and striking, and that type of foolhardy behavior made the hair on the back of Felix's neck stand on end. Besides, the wooden sword second from the left was the perfect size to fit his grip. Sylvain often teased him that he should just carve out a corner between the wooden swords and straw dummies and just sleep there. The dark-haired Blue Lion would be lying if he said that he had not considered spending the night in the training grounds before, but the risk of being caught by Seteth late at night was enough to convince him to return to his quarters. 

'Sylvain probably just wants me out of the way so I can't hear him bring girls back to his room,' he thought. He rolled his eyes at the thought of his childhood friend and next-door neighbor sneaking in students or maidens from town. "If only his drive to train were as strong as his libido," Felix muttered under his breath.

This morning, however, Felix was not heading to the training grounds-- at least not just yet. Although his muscles twitched and yearned to practice his left-handed strike, he had a more urgent albeit far more boring task to address first: laundry. 

At this hour, nobody else would be washing their clothes. The stillness of the early morning would probably unsettle others, but the swordsman honestly relished in it. If he had to do such mediocre chores, he may as well be allowed to do them in peace and quiet.

The gentle melody wafting through the air, however, soon shattered his expectations of silent laundering.

"Your face is stern, and your hair pulled tight.

You practice your swordplay all through the night."

That voice. Felix had encountered such soft, sweet singing several times before, and he knew very well that if the singer spotted him, she would proceed to bite his ear off. Whether in the library, the greenhouse, or apparently even the laundry room, this giddy girl would hum and chant with delight… so long as she was alone. He tiptoed carefully forward and tried to focus on the sound, balancing his wicker basket so that nothing would spill over.

"Diligent and determined, your every slash is art.

And every strike of your sword is a strike to my heart!"

The dark-haired swordsman raised an eyebrow and tiptoed a little closer. He pressed his back against the brick wall, trying to come as close to the laundry room as possible without actually entering. 'A strike to the heart?' he thought. Was she singing about her own heart?

Somehow, the thought of her having a crush made his own heart plummet. Why should he care about her affections?

"You scowl through class, but I know that inside,

Lies an excited smile you're trying to hide!"

Class? The person she had her eye on was someone among the Blue Lions? 'Oh goddess, don't let it be Sylvain,' he thought immediately, fretting despite himself. That boy would twist her heart until he had rung it dry.

"A jerk with a heart of gold, my feelings shall never be nixed,

I can't help but admire, the one and o-- FELIX?!"

Busted.

Felix had crept forward a little too far, and now he was gazing into the flustered face of Annette. Her bright blue eyes were swimming with emotions: horror, embarrassment, and… sorrow? What was that deep yearning in her eyes?

"How long have you been standing there? What did you hear? Did you hear anything? Do you enjoy making a fool out of me?" He hardly had time to think about his responses because Annette was firing off questions faster than she even cast spells.

"I uh… something about a jerk with a golden heart?" Felix raised one hand to rub the back of his head sheepishly. "That was it, though, hones-"

"Oooh Felix, you ought to know a thing or two about jerks!" Annette cried out. She picked up a pair of shorts and chucked them across the room, but they simply splattered onto the ground about halfway to him. A soft squish was the only sound that could be heard as the two of them stared at each other in an uncomfortable silence. 

"I h-have songs about all of our classmates, you know!" she sputtered out. "Do you want to hear my song about Dimitri? How about Mercie? Oh yeah, I'll sing my Mercie song. That will make you quiet, right?"

"I wasn't planning on-" Felix did not have the opportunity to finish his sentence before Annette began humming and then took a deep, shaky breath. "You don't have to sing again," he assured her. Part of him wouldn't have minded hearing her soft soprano, but he had a feeling that any song she tried to muster now would be strained and forced.

"A song won't be enough? Is that what you're saying?" Annette's gaze flickered rapidly around the room, as if she were searching for a lifeline. An answer. "Ohh…"

"Annette, for the goddess's sake, will you please just forget it? I just came to do my laun-"

Interrupted again. "I know what will shut you up!" Annette declared at last. She hopped up from her soaking clothes and stormed right up to him. Before he had the opportunity to comment or cut her off, she stretched onto her tiptoes and pressed her hands down on his shoulders until her lips could reach his face. She pressed her mouth against his with all the force she could summon. Her lips trembled violently, and Felix found himself, for once, without a retort. He just stood there, dumbfounded, and let her press her quivering lips against his pursed, perplexed ones. When she began to fall forward, however, he snapped back to attention and reached out to grab her waist. His basket of laundry fell to the floor with a clatter, but he could not care less. 

"B-be careful!" he cried out as he helped push her back onto her feet and off of his lips. "You… you…" What should he say? What could he say?

"You're still talking! I'm doomed!" Annette wailed. "This isn't the end, Felix Fraldarius!" With a huff, she raced towards the exit, arm covering her face in an attempt to hide the blush spreading over her cheeks, nose, and ears.

Still dazed, Felix reached up and gingerly tapped his lips. For such sweet songs to come from sweet lips… made a lot of sense.

"Annette…" he murmured, and he lowered his trembling hands to his laundry basket, discarded in a pitiful heap on the floor. "You forgot your clothes."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Mystic and Ray for beta reading! ♡


End file.
